La simple envie d'un baiser
by Gouline971
Summary: L'histoire est simple : Comment Fred et Angélina en sont venus à sortir ensemble. Il avait juste envie l'embrasser, parce que c'était elle. - Se passe durant HP5


Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon été.

Voici un nouveau **OS**. Après un _**George/Angélina**_ après la mort de Fred, je fais une _**Fred/Angélina**_ avant la mort de Fred bien évidemment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aborder ce couple mais j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture.

_Disclaimer_ : L'univers ne m'appartient pas du tout. Tout revient à Mrs JK Rowling. Ce OS se passe pendant la 5 année d'Harry.

_**Resumé**_ : L'histoire est simple : Comment Fred et Angélina en sont venus à sortir ensemble. Il avait juste envie l'embrasser, parce que c'était elle.

_**La simple envie d'un baiser.**_

**Avril 1996**

Tout le monde arriva essoufflé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La plupart des élèves qui venaient de courir comme des malades pour retourner en lieu sûr se regardèrent avec l'air complètement hagard. Certains élèves montèrent dans leur dortoir, d'autres restèrent dans la salle commune. Parmi eux : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Angélina et Lee. Ils s'assirent là où il y avait de la place, autour de la cheminée sans rien dire – Fred, George et Lee sur le canapé, Neville était accoudé sur celui-ci, Hermione était sur le fauteuil de gauche avec Ron assis sur le bras du fauteuil, Angélina était sur le fauteuil d'en face et Ginny était assise au sol contre le fauteuil d'Angélina. Ils étaient encore en état de choc.

Alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'apprendre comment créer un Patronus parfait pendant les réunions secrète de l'A.D., quelqu'un les avaient monstrueusement trahi et avait vendu la mèche à cette tête de crapaud de Dolores Ombrage.

-J'espère que tout le monde a pu retourner dans sa salle commune sans dommage, s'inquiéta Ginny en pensant Luna.

-A mon avis, ce n'est pas ça qui les sauvera, dit Hermione. Ombrage n'en restera pas là, sadique comme elle est.

-On aurait dû rester, lança Neville. On aurait dû l'affronter avec Harry. Le pauvre, qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

-Rien de grave je suis sûr, répondit Ron. Tout de monde le regarda presque effaré par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je vous signale qu'ils sont actuellement en train de prévenir Dumbledore et que Dumbledore fera tout pour le sortir de là. Elle ne peut pas faire renvoyer Harry.

-Oui, tu as raison, admit Hermione morte d'inquiétude.

-Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous déteste autant ? intervint Angélina. Surtout vous trois, dit-elle en regardant Fred et George. Elle faisait allusion au Quiddich. Fred, George et Harry étaient interdits de Quiddich « à vie », sous les ordres d'Ombrage, ce qui avait tendance à mettre Angélina hors d'elle, déjà qu'elle était de moins en moins fréquentable depuis qu'elle capitaine de l'équipe.

-Parce que nous sommes des rebelles, répondit George. Mais en même temps elle a peur de nous.

-C'est pour ça qu'on s'est enfuit comme des Serpentard, face à des Serpentard, conclut Lee. C'est navrant.

-Angélina, tu viens ? demanda Alicia Spinnet qui était redescendue du dortoir.

-Plus tard, répondit-elle.

Le silence retomba. Ils étaient tous très nerveux. En général, il n'y avait que Ron et Hermione qui s'inquiétaient ainsi pour Harry, pour l'Armé de Dumbledore avait quelque peu tissé des liens plus fort entre certains élèves de la maison de Gryffondor. Ceux encore présents dans la salle commune.

-Qui a bien pu nous trahir que je lui refasse le portrait ? demanda Fred.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hermione. On le saura dès demain matin. Et avec un peu de chance cette personne est déjà à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione leur expliqua le maléfice qu'elle avait lancé sur la liste de nom des personnes qui fréquentait l'A.D. de peur qu'il y ait un fouineur et des imposteurs parmi eux. En leur expliquant que la victime en question aurait une poussée d'acné anormalement fulgurante avec le mot « Cafard » inscrit sur le visage, Fred, George et Lee éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Angélina était sous le choc, que Neville avait la bouche bée et que Ginny esquissait un petit sourire. Ron lui, était plutôt fier.

-Ah Hermione, t'es la meilleure ! s'esclaffa Lee. J'ai hâte d'aller faire une petite escapade à l'infirmerie. J'ai mal à l'estomac tout à coup, dit-il en se levant.

-On te suit, dirent Fred et George en se levant également.

-Les garçons, assis ! ordonna Angélina.

Ils obéirent sans broncher.

-J'adore quand elle donne des ordres, chuchota Lee.

-La ferme, lui dit George alors que Fred le fusillait du regard.

Peu de temps après la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour faire place à un Harry aussi hagard qu'eux lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle commune quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione et Ron se levèrent en même temps. Lorsqu'Harry les vit, il fut étonné du monde qui l'attendait autour du feu. Il alla les rejoindre et s'assit sur le sol.

-Alors ? pressa Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as eu des ennuis ? Dumbledore a pu rattraper le coup ? Ou Ombrage a encore trouvé une entourloupe pour qu'il ne puisse pas agir.

-Dumbledore est parti.

-QUOI ? firent les huit personnes présentes.

-Dumbledore est parti, répéta Harry.

-Tu veux dire qu'Ombrage a réussit à le renvoyer ? demanda Hermione horrifiée.

-Non. Le Ministre a voulu l'envoyer à Azkaban mais…

-AZKABAN !

Harry soupira en fermant les yeux. Ça n'allait pas être facile à raconter s'il se faisait interrompre toutes les trente secondes. Il réussit à raconter ce qui s'était passé en occultant quelques détails ayant un rapport avec l'Ordre – Angélina, Lee et Neville n'étaient pas sensés être au courant. Après son récit tout le monde était bouche bée.

-Marietta Edgecombe ? C'est qui elle ? demanda Neville.

Harry resta muet. Il regarda Ron et Hermione.

-C'est la meilleure amie de Cho, non ? demanda Ginny.

Harry acquiesça.

-Cho Chang ? répéta Angélina. La fille pour qui tu en pinces ?

Harry la regarda avec étonnement.

-Tout le monde est au courant, intervint Lee. En tout cas, il faudra que tu choisisses mieux tes fréquentations.

-Ce n'est pas Marietta que je fréquente. Cho, ne nous a pas trahis.

-C'est tout comme, dit Angélina. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez que c'est la vérité. On a tous prit des risques en s'inscrivant sur cette liste et toute personne saine d'esprit savait qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la mèche. Si ça n'avait pas été Edgecombe, ça aurait été Chang.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Hermione suspicieuse mais avide de savoir la théorie d'Angélina.

-Désolée pour ce que tu vas entendre Harry, mais Chang parle constamment de Cédric Diggory. Plus que de toi. Elle pense même que c'est en apprenant le sort de Stupéfixion qu'elle pourra le venger, ce que je trouve absurde. Vouloir Stupéfixer Vous-Savez-Qui est soit de la naïveté, soit du suicide ou de la simple bêtise. Ensuite, je connais ce genre de fille, quand on creuse on se rend compte qu'elle est assez superficielle sans être vraiment très méchante. Alors il se peut qu'elle prenne la défense de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle a faillit faire renvoyer près d'une trentaine d'élèves à elle toute seule.

-Angélina…, dit Ginny.

-Je ne fais qu'exposer mon opinion. Evidemment tout ce que je dis n'est que simple hypothèse, Harry. Il va falloir que tu aies une conversation avec elle, pour que tu saches où sont ses priorités et si elle connait vraiment le mot « loyauté » pour la Serdaigle qu'elle est. Mais il fait tu saches qu'elle ne voyait que son propre intérêt dans cette armée. Et que le fait que tout s'arrête n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour elle.

-Et toi ? Tu devrais être contente que ça s'arrête, non ? dit Harry avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ne supportant qu'on accuse la fille dont il était amoureux d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite. Après tout, il n'y aura plus de problème pour les entraînements de Quiddich !

-Harry, j'ai perdu les trois meilleurs joueurs de mon équipe ! Les entraînements sont de vrais cauchemars, Ginny et Ron sont là pour en témoigner et crois-moi quand je te dis que l'A.D. était un vrai moment de détente pour moi. Tu es le meilleur professeur de DCFM qu'on n'ait jamais eu – à part Lupin - et le fait que tout s'arrête me rend tout aussi triste que les autres. Tu as fait ça pour nous, tu t'es sacrifié pour nous et il y a une peste qui a faillit te mettre dans la merde ! Je veux juste te prévenir, que Cho ne te sera pas aussi fidèle que tu le penses. Les gens qui te sont le plus fidèles sont ici, assis autour de toi.

-Plus Luna, rajouta Ginny. Neville acquiesça.

Harry regarda tous ceux qui étaient assis autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'Angélina lui parlait ainsi. Dans un premier temps il avait envie lui crier à la figure puis par la suite, il voulait juste la remercier d'être là pour dire ce qu'elle pensait même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

-Je vais me coucher. Merci d'être resté et bonne nuit. Merci, dit-il à l'adresse d'Angélina.

Celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire et Harry monta dans son dortoir. Ron et Neville le suivirent peu après. Hermione monta, suivit de Ginny. George et Lee se levèrent à leur tour.

-Tu viens Fred ? lui demanda son frère.

-Oui, tout de suite.

Il n'était plus que deux dans la salle commune maintenant. Fred et Angélina.

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? demanda Fred.

-Pas encore, répondit Angélina en regardant le feu. Je suis encore remontée par ce qui vient de se passer.

-Je comprends.

Un silence retomba entre eux.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu as été un peu dur avec Harry ?

-Non. J'ai juste dit ce que je pensais c'est tout. Et tu vois qu'au final, il n'a pas vraiment nier. Ton père n'aura pas trop d'ennui ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Par rapport à l'A.D.

-Oh, je pense que si. Le Ministre ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé. Mais bon, je sais que mon père serait fier de ce qu'on a fait. Très fier, même.

Angélina sourit un peu.

-Dis, tu nous en veux vraiment de ne plus faire partis de l'équipe ?

-Sur le coup oui. J'ai cru que j'étais poursuivit par une poisse tenace. Mais au final non. A quoi bon. Qu'est-ce que le Quiddich quand on sait ce qui nous attend dehors ?

-Merlin, tu as vraiment l'air déprimé ! Dommage que George et moi décidons de partir avant la fin de l'année sinon on aurait tout fait pour revenir dans l'équipe.

-Partir avant la fin de l'année ? répéta Angélina en le regardant. Mais… mais pourquoi ? Et comment… ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on compte bien en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à cette vieille pie Ombrage, dit Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Vous êtes fous tout les deux, dit-elle en souriant franchement.

-C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes Angie Jolie.

-Peut-être. Et arrête de m'appeler Angie Jolie. J'ai horreur de ça.

-Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça.

-Non, tu m'appelles comme ça depuis le Bal de Noël et je déteste !

-Oui, le Bal de Noël, répéta Fred d'un air rêveur. C'était bien, hein ?

-Oui c'est vrai. Et je me souviendrais toujours de la façon – tellement classe – dont tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner au bal.

-Tu aurais pu refuser.

Angélina regarda à nouveau Fred de la tête aux pieds comme elle l'avait fait quand il lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec lui.

-Oui j'aurais pu, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants se rappelant le Bal de l'année précédente lorsqu'ils dansaient en bousculant les autres sans ménagement tant ils s'amusaient.

-Bon, je crois que je vais me coucher cette fois. Bonne nuit.

Angélina se leva sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de Fred et lui tourna le dos. Mais au moment où elle allait poser son pied droit sur la première marche, elle sentit son corps pivoter et deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait cette sensation. Ce sentiment de se sentir toute légère au point de pouvoir voler parmi les anges.

-Bonne nuit, lui chuchota Fred à l'oreille.

Il avait disparu avant qu'Angélina n'ouvre les yeux. Elle réussit à rejoindre son dortoir, malgré son esprit encore lointain.

**000**

La journée aurait pu être parfaite, le printemps était maintenant bien installé et les élèves avaient une terrible envie de faire un long tour dans le parc de Poudlard. Certains élèves allaient pouvoir le faire sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit et d'autres allaient sentir cette journée passer d'une extrême et douloureuse lenteur.

Tout d'abord l'annonce était arrivée au petit-déjeuner. Alors que nos amis pensaient que le professeur McGonagall allait remplacer Dumbledore, Mrs Dolores Ombrage allait prendre la place d'Albus Dumbledore en tant que Directrice de l'Ecole. En cet instant, Rogue n'eut jamais vu autant de regard noir tourner ailleurs que sur lui. Il en était presque… ravi. Presque.

-Non mais c'est une blague ! s'exclama Hermione. Cette fois le Ministère a vraiment prit le contrôle de l'école.

-Non mais regardez-la avec son air suffisant et son petit sourire narquois, dit Ron. Je la déteste autant que Rogue ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-On peut la rendre folle, répondit George.

-Et comment vous allez vous y prendre ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

-Ça, c'est notre affaire, dit Fred. On y travaille dur, très dur.

-Pas trop j'espère.

George et Fred regardèrent Angélina qui s'installa en face d'eux. Elle croisa le regard de Fred et baissa la tête d'embarras. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Fred l'avait embrassé la veille. Elle n'en avait pas dormit de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. En avait-il eu envie ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une grosse blague dont il avait fait part à George et à Lee ? Elle espérait que non. Parce qu'elle avait apprécié qu'il l'embrasse et qu'elle avait vu et revu ce baiser au ralentit dans sa tête des centaines de fois durant la nuit passée, et parce que son orgueil en prendrait un sacré coup.

Ensuite, Angélina sortit de ses pensées quand Ombrage fit taire la grande salle de son horrible raclement de gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut encore ?

-Bonjour chers étudiants de Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, les Professeur Dumbledore a du quitter son poste de directeur de façon prématurée. Ainsi donc, c'est moi qui prendrai sa place. (Peut-être s'attendait-elle à des applaudissements – rien ne se fit). Bien. J'aimerais maintenant que toutes les personnes ayant appartement à une certaine soi-disant armée jusqu'à hier viennent dans mon bureau ce soir à tour de rôle pour un… interrogatoire à partir de 17h00. Sur ceux, bonne journée.

Elle retourna à sa place.

-La poisse ! fit Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut, à la fin ? Elle nous a démantelées ! Elle sait tout !

-Non, dit Harry. Elle ne sait pas tout.

Il regarda Hermione et les Weasley, qui comprirent ce qu'il insinuait.

-Elle va nous faire prendre du _Véritaserum_, dit-il. Il va falloir être prudent. Il ne faudra rien manger ou boire de ce qu'elle nous donnera.

-Je vais prévenir Luna et Mickaël, dit aussitôt Ginny en se levant alors que Ron se mit à marmonner dans son porridge.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir louper quelque chose ? demanda Neville.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Londubat, tu n'es pas le seul, répondit Angélina en regardant les jumeaux qui était en pleine conversation avec Lee.

**000**

Après son interrogatoire avec le professeur Ombrage, Angélina était partie faire un tour dans le parc avec Katie Belle et Alicia Spinnet. Elles faisaient des plans pour le prochain match de Quiddich qui n'était autre que la finale contre les Serdaigle. Il fallait absolument que les Gryffondor gagnent la Coupe de Quiddich.

-Il va falloir que Ron réussisse à gérer son stress parce qu'au final, l'équipe n'est pas si mauvaise, dit Alicia. On est en finale !

-C'est vrai, confirma Katie. Et puis Ginny attrape très vite le vif d'or. Pas plus vite qu'Harry mais…

-Et peut-être pas plus vite que Chang non plus ! renchérit Angélina. Mais je suis contente qu'Harry ne soit pas là finalement. Il serait capable de le lui mettre dans la main. Il va falloir que je parle à Ginny.

-Salut les filles !

Les trois filles levèrent la tête et Katie et Alicia gloussèrent malgré-elle.

-Salut George, dit Katie.

-Perdu, c'est Fred, dit-il non sans un sourire.

-Désolée.

-Vous nous laissez, s'il vous plait ? Il faut que je parle à Angélina.

Katie et Alicia gloussèrent à nouveau et les laissèrent. Fred s'assit à côté d'Angélina qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi faut-il que les filles gloussent sans arrêt ?

-Parce que cette notre activité favorite.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu glousser.

-Redescends sur terre Fred. Je te connais un peu trop pour glousser comme une idiote.

-C'est dommage. Alors, Ombrage ne t'a pas trop fait de misère ?

-Non. Je n'ai rien mangé et rien bu et pourtant elle a insisté. J'ai fait semblant. Mais tu sais elle a posé deux questions bizarres. Est-ce que j'étais en contacte avec Dumbledore – comme s'il était un ami intime de la famille – et si je savais qui faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est quoi ça ? L'Ordre du Phénix ! Elle divague !

-Sans doute, mentit Fred. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de l'Ordre. C'était secret.

-Et pour toi ?

-A merveille. J'ai répété toutes les questions qu'elle posait. Ça l'a rendu folle. C'était drôle.

Angélina se mit à rire en imaginant la tête de crapaud d'Ombrage rougir. Ce fit à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à côté de Fred, celui qui l'avait embrassé la veille. Elle sentit ses joues prendre feux et il fallait que ça s'arrête. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit embarrassée par qui que ce soit, sauf McGonagall, Rogue ou Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, hier ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

-Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit Fred avec simplement.

-Oh. Donc quand tu as envie d'embrasser une fille, tu ne te gênes pas, tu le fais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Angie Jolie. Tu déformes mes propos. J'en avais envie parce que c'est toi.

-Je vois.

Angélina n'osa pas le regarder alors que Fred ne faisait que la dévisageait et souriant en remarquant sa gène.

-Angie ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux bien me regarder ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Fred que se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi déconfite.

-Parce que je risque de faire une bêtise.

-Prends quand même le risque. Tourne la tête vers moi.

Angélina le fit doucement et regarda Fred. Non mais à quoi elle s'attendait ? C'était toujours le même Fred jumeau de George blagueur et rieur. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé en tournant la tête qu'elle se retrouverait devant le séduisant Fred Wesaley populaire qui faisait glousser Katie et Alicia. Peut-être parce que c'était comme ça le voyait, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis, Fred lui prit la main. Il sentit Angélina se tendre puis se relâcher petit à petit. Il s'approcha d'elle de l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était gênant à cause des élèves qui passaient et repassaient autour d'eux mais tout aussi agréable.

-Je n'en aurais envie qu'avec toi.

Fred lui fit un clin d'œil et la laissa.

**000**

Le lendemain au soir, tous les élèves étaient passés pour l'interrogatoire d'Ombrage et personne ne lui avait donné ce qu'elle espérait tant. La cachette de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre ainsi que ses membres. Au lieu de croire les élèves sur paroles, elle avait plutôt mit en doute le _Véritaserum_ que Rogue avait préparé, ce qui l'avait légèrement contrarié.

Harry était de retour dans la salle commune. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu plus qu'un fantôme. Il allait se diriger vers Ron et Hermione quand il vit Angélina assise à une table de la salle commune.

-Salut, Angélina.

-Oh Harry ! Ça va ?

-Oui. Je peux m'assoir ?

-Bien sûr.

Angélina se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer depuis deux jours. Fred l'embrassait et Harry semblait vouloir parler sur le ton de la confidence. C'était vraiment étrange. Puis elle crut savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Tu veux connaître les tactiques de l'équipe ?

-Non. C'est à propos de ce que tu m'as dit sur Cho.

-Ah. Vraiment Harry, je ne voulais pas te blesser en te disant ça. Je voulais juste…

-Tu avais raison.

-Quoi ? fit-elle étonnée.

-Elle a pris la défense de Marietta Edgecombe en disant que c'était une gentille fille qui avait simplement fait une erreur.

-Une erreur ? répéta Hermione abasourdie. Une _erreur_ ! Cette peste nous a trahis ! Si elle ne voulait pas faire partie de l'A.D. elle n'avait qu'à ne pas s'y inscrire !

-Elle a fait ça parce que Cho s'y est inscrite.

-C'est une idiote, lâcha Angélina. Ce sont deux idiotes.

-Et elle a dit que c'était la faute d'Hermione si tout ça était arrivé.

-Quoi ? Cho a dit ça ? s'emporta Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est de sa faute à elle ! Cette imbécile a vendu la mèche ! Elle s'attendait à quoi ? A ce qu'on lui lance des fleurs ?

-T'emballe pas Hermione, lui dit Ron.

-Non mais j'hallucine ! C'est aberrant ! Et tu pourras dire Cho Chang, Harry que si elle croit que je vais lever le maléfice qu'il y a sur son visage elle peut toujours se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil et ça jusqu'au coude ! J'aurais dû lui lancer un maléfice à elle aussi ! Non mais j'y crois pas.

-Tu lui diras toi-même, je n'ai plus envie de lui parler.

-Ça c'est une bonne chose, ajouta Angélina. Tu supprimes une personne inutile de ta vie. Après tout, il y a des filles bien plus intéressantes de digne de toi je suis sûre. Ginny ?

Cette dernière qui n'était pas loin et qui avait écouté la conversation tourna la tête vers Angélina en rougissant.

-Ça te dit de faire tomber Cho Chang de son balai durant la finale ?

-Angélina ! s'offusqua Hermione.

-En faisant passer ça pour un regrettable accident bien sûr.

-Oui. D'accord.

-Ginny ! reprit Hermione.

-Ben quoi. Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas et si je peux faire gagner la coupe en attrapant le vif et en la faisant tomber au passage, je ne me gênerai pas.

-Ça ne te dérange pas Harry ? demanda Angélina.

Harry ne répondit pas, s'amusant un peu de la conversation. Mais il allait bien falloir qu'il parle de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Rogue.

**000**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Angélina était retournée dans son dortoir. Elle pensait qu'Alicia dormait mais elle se trompa. Alicia était bien réveillée, assise sur son lit et semblait l'attendre.

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que ça fait d'embrasser un des jumeaux Weasley. Je vous ai vu hier.

-C'était Fred, corrigea Angélina en se glissant dans son lit.

-Au moins tu ne le nies pas, c'est un début. Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment c'était ?

-C'est comme embrasser un garçon. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Que tu sors avec Fred.

-Je ne sors pas avec Fred. Il m'a embrassé parce qu'il en avait envie. Il a dit qu'il n'en avait envie qu'avec moi et c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? répéta Alicia ahurie. Non mais je rêve.

-Rêve bien, bonne nuit.

Angélina éteignit la lumière et ferme les yeux. Puis elle se mit à sourire prennent conscience de ce que Fred lui avait dit. Il voulait l'embrasser elle, parce que c'était elle.

-Il embrasse bien, lança-t-elle.

-Ça je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-Et je t'interdis d'en rêver.

-Tu es amoureuse ?

-Ça va pas, non ! On parle de Fred Weasley !

-Et alors ? Tu as intérêt à clamer haut et fort que tu sors avec lui parce que sinon il te passera sous le nez.

-Je ne sors pas avec Fred ! répéta Angélina dans son oreiller. Tu crois qu'on… qu'on pourrait me le piquer ?

Alicia éclata de rire sous sa couverture.

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu me dis que tu ne sors pas avec lui mais tu ne veux pas qu'on te le pique ? Angie, tu en pinces pour Fred depuis le bal de Noël de l'année dernière et je ne sais par quel miracle George te laisse de glace. C'est apparemment réciproque alors n'hésite pas.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à embrasser mon copain à chaque recoin du château comme une bécasse.

-C'est normal, tu n'en es pas une. Et ce n'est pas ce que Fred cherche non plus. Bon, on ferait mieux de dormir maintenant. Rêve bien de Fred.

-Et toi, rêve de qui tu veux, mais pas de Fred.

**000**

Le lendemain, alors qu'Angélina descendait de son dortoir avec Alicia, elle vit George, Fred et Lee qui semblaient comploter pour une énième blague. Alicia regarda Angélina avec un petit sourire et se racla la gorge. Les garçons sortirent de leur penser.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais je meurs de faim ! George, Lee, vous venez.

-Euh…

-Ce n'était pas une question. Vous venez.

Alicia les poussa hors de la salle commune. Ils se retrouvèrent à deux. Angélina était plantée sur ses deux pieds. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce qu'elle paierait chers pour pouvoir prendre son balai et voler sur le terrain pour respirer un bon coup, parce que là, elle avait l'impression que son l'air était quasiment irrespirable.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'Alicia est au courant de quelque chose ? demanda Fred avec un sourire taquin.

-Parce que… parce qu'elle sait des choses, répondit-elle en fuyant son regard.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ?

-Que tu m'as embrassé, dit Angélina en reculant face aux pas que Fred faisait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Que je ne devais pas te laisser filer.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je…

-Salut Fred !

-Dégage Ron.

Ron resta immobile face à son frère qui regardait Angélina qui semblait légèrement embarrassée.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? C'est à propos du Quiddich ?

-Ron, dégage !

Harry débarqua enfin et tira Ron par le bras pour sortir de la pièce.

-Alors ? reprit Fred presque nez à nez avec Angélina. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Me laisser filer ?

-Si je dis non, je passe pour une dinde, pas vrai ?

-Non. Je dirais une privilégiée. A mes yeux cela va de soi. Aux yeux des autres on s'en fiche.

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache. Pas tout de suite. Je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle.

-Sauf sur un balai.

-Oui. Sauf sur un balai.

Fred et Angélina se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, ne se rendant pas compte de Ginny et Hermione qui les observaient tout en descendant les escaliers de dortoir. Angélina ne voulait pas que ça se sache tout de suite, mais les rumeurs allaient sûrement fuser parmi les Gryffondors.

-Angie Jolie ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Fred ! dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu comptes m'embrasser ou me regarder comme ça toute la journée, parce que tu sais, je commence à avoir légèrement faim.

-Oh ! fit-elle en redescendant de son nuage. Classe Fred Weasley. La bulle vient d'éclater. Je n'ai plus envie.

Angélina sa décala de lui et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Comment ça, tu n'as plus envie ? répéta Fred stupéfait.

-Je n'ai plus envie.

Angélina sortit de la salle commune avec Fred à ses trousses. Elle souriait. Elle le menait pas le bout du nez.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as plus envie de m'embrasser ou de sortir avec moi ?

Angélina s'immobilisa. Le mot était sorti. Sortir avec lui. Sortir avec Fred Weasley. Venant de lui ça sonnait encore plus étrange et plus réel qui si c'était Alicia qui le disait. Voulait-elle vraiment sortir avec Fred ? La réponse lui vint alors qu'il se mettait en face d'elle.

-Angélina est-ce que…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer et l'embrassa. Fred ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse là, maintenant, dans un couloir du château où d'autres élèves pouvaient les voir.

-Maintenant, allons prendre le petit-déjeuner, dit-elle en reprenant toute sa constance. Angélina prit la main de Fred et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle.

**Mai 1996**

Le mois qui suivit fut plus que chaotique pour Poudlard mais inoubliable pour tout les anti-Ombrage-à-tête-de-Crapaud. Les frères Weasley avec la compagnie de Lee Jordan, n'avaient pas arrêté de semer la zizanie dans tout le château. La « pauvre » Ombrage n'en pouvait plus et n'en menait pas large. Elle devait courir à droite et à gauche et ne savait plus quoi faire lorsque deux catastrophes arrivaient en même temps.

Au même moment, Fred et Angélina avaient commencé à entamer leur relation. Même s'ils étaient très discret et ne s'embrassait jamais en public, ne se tenaient plus la main depuis le regard que George et Lee leur avaient lancé le jour où ils étaient arrivé dans la Grande salle, la plupart des Gryffondor étaient au courant. Mais ils n'en manifestaient pas grand-chose. Juste des sourires en coin. Il n'y avait que Ginny qui taquinait Angélina à la fin des entraînements de Quiddich qui était beaucoup moins tyrannique.

-A croire que Fred t'apaise, lui chuchotait-elle.

-Arrête Ginny.

-J'ai hâte que tu sois ma belle-sœur, parce que je te jure que cette Fleurk, je risque de la donner à manger aux gnomes.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises.

Mais Angélina en souriait. Elle était heureuse. Pourtant, ce bonheur allait être altéré. Une soirée avait été organisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une dernière et unique soirée avant le stresse du dernier match et des examens, BUSE et ASPIC. Tout les élèves qui avait attendu Harry lors de l'arrêt de l'A.D. étaient de nouveau autour de la cheminé, buvant et grignotant et plaisantant. Seul Ron semblait ne pas très bien aller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Tout va très bien sa passer.

-Je ne suis pas très sûr, dit-il.

-Mais oui ! Ecoute, tu as fait des progrès depuis le début de l'année, lui dit Angélina. Je t'assure. Tu es un bon gardien. Il faut juste que tu aies un peu plus confiance en toi.

Tout le monde regarda Angélina sans rien dire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

-Quoi ? dit-elle.

-Bon sang Fred, mais tu lui as lobotomisé le cerveau ! s'exclama Lee. Où est la Angélina avec qui je voulais sortir depuis notre 1e année ?

-Lee, je t'en pris, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Fred n'a rien à voir là-dedans. On gagnera la coupe. Les Serdaigle vont regretter d'être nés.

-Là ! Elle est là la Angélina que j'aime tant ! Aïe ! Fred !

-Chasse gardé, mon vieux, lui dit George.

-Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a aussi les BUSE et les ASPIC. Il n'y pas que la Coupe de Quiddich. Il faut penser à son avenir. J'espère que vous avez tous bien révisé.

-Hermione ? fit Harry.

-Oui ?

-On ne parle pas examen ce soir. Demain, si tu veux.

-Mais…

Harry fit un signe vers Ron semblait plus mal et Neville qui avait subitement pâlit. Pendant ce temps, Fred chuchota à l'oreille d'Angélina. Elle acquiesça et le suivit pendant que Ginny disait « Je suis contente de n'être qu'en 4e année. Je peux encore profiter du beau temps. » Fred et Angélina sortirent de la salle commune. Fred embrassa Angélina langoureusement. Elle en fut agréablement surprise.

-Pourquoi un tel baiser.

-George et moi partons demain.

-Quoi ? fit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière. Mais alors c'est vrai ? Comment ?

-Par les airs. Ça fait des semaines qu'on planifie ça et demain on s'en va.

-Mais… mais non ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! Les épreuves des ASPIC n'ont pas encore commencé et puis le match ! Vous n'allez pas nous voir gagner la coupe ! C'est moi la capitaine ! Il faut que tu me voies gagner !

-Angie, tu vas gagner. Tu vas faire remporter la coupe à Gryffondor. Tu es la meilleure. Tu le sais. Mais George et moi, on part.

Angélina baissa la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pour elle, ils avaient encore un bon mois à vivre ensemble, protégés pas les murs solides de Poudlard avant d'être lâcher dans la nature avec leur diplôme en main. Elle avait tort.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Personne d'autre. Même pas Lee. Je ne voulais pas partir sans te le dire. Mais il faut que tu le gardes pour toi. On laissera un petit cadeau à Ombrage dont elle ne se remettra pas.

Fred sourit mais Angélina ne l'accompagna pas.

-Et nous ? Est-ce que… ça s'arrête ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit Fred presque paniqué. Pourquoi ça s'arrêterait ? Tu veux que ça s'arrête ?

-Non.

-Alors toi et moi ça continue. Ecoute, gagne cette coupe, passe tes ASPIC et si tu veux toujours de moi une fois que tu auras mit les pieds à King's Cross, je donne rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, Londres. D'accord ?

-D'accord. 93, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, répéta-t-elle. Il y a quoi là-bas ?

-Tu le sauras très vite.

-Fred ?

-Oui ?

Angélina l'embrassa de la même ardeur que Fred l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir ça pour toi, en si peu de temps, dit-elle.

-Moi mon plus.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau et retournèrent dans la salle commune.

**000**

Après le départ de Fred et George, Angélina avait eu peur d'être triste de ne plus voir les jumeaux (Fred) mais en fait, le fait de savoir où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient (mettre en place leur boutique) la rendait heureuse. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils étaient partis et elle était sûre qu'ils auraient un énorme succès lorsque tous les élèves de Poudlard seraient en vacances.

Lee par contre, était quelque peu blessé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de cette escapade. Angélina s'était bien garder de lui dire qu'elle était au courant car ça l'aurait encore plus anéantie.

Lorsque le jour du match était arrivé, Angélina n'avait pas vraiment été d'humeur. Fred et George n'étaient pas là pour voir le match. Ils n'étaient pas là pour voir Ron se surpasser, ils n'étaiet pas là pour voir Ginny attraper le vif, d'or, voir Cho Chang balancer son balais au sol à la fin du match, voir les supporter chanter une autre version de « Weasley est notre roi » voir Angélina récupérer la Coupe de Quiddich. Non, ils n'étaient pas là pour la féliciter. Fred n'était pas là pour l'embrasser et lui dire « T'es la meilleure ». Pourtant lorsque qu'elle regarda le ciel, elle crut voir quelque chose, deux choses. Rêvait-elle ?

-Elle nous a vus, remarqua George.

-Je sais, répondit Fred en souriant.

-Ils se sont bien très bien débrouiller. Ron et Ginny. Surtout Ron.

-Il s'est surpassé.

Fred continuait de fixer Angélina. Ils étaient trop loin l'un de l'autre pour réellement se regarder, mais ils savaient, qu'ils se dévisageaient.

-On la reverra très vite, le rassura George.

-Je sais.

-Fred, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Fred regarda encore une fois Angélina avec la coupe entre les mains. Elle regardait la foule.

-Oui, on y va.

Les jumeaux firent demi-tour, survolant la Forêt Interdite.

-Tu crois qu'Ombrage est au courant qu'il y a un géant à deux pas du château ? demanda George.

-Non, mais ça serait bien qu'elle le soit.

Fred et George rirent aux éclats avant d'accélérer.

**000**

Au même moment, Angélina leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel voyant les deux points s'éloigner. Elle sourit. Ils étaient venus voir le match. Il était venu voir le match. Fred était venu la voir gagner le match et remporter la Coupe de Quiddich.

_**Fin.**_

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça vous a plu ?

Qu'avez-vous préféré pour ceux qui on lu les deux OS ? _**George/Angélina**_ ou _**Fred/Angélina**_ ?

Un petit avis s'il vous plait ?

Si vous voulez, vous pouvez lire mon autre OS : _**Plus rien ne sera comme avant**_. C'est un autre _**Angélina/Fred.**_

A bientôt, j'espère.

Gouline971.


End file.
